


DreamSmp Oneshots (mostly angst)

by Mavis29



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Cruelty, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Exhaustion, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, Insomnia, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Overworking, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis29/pseuds/Mavis29
Summary: It's basically me venting through Dream and Tommy. There will be ships but I don't in any way shape or form want anyone to think I am forcing them to be together. I think that the ship is cute and so I write it. If I am ever contacted about it making them uncomfortable (unlikely they'll even see it) then I will take it down. Please be respectful.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

The dark forest surrounded the green clad male. He was leaning against a tree, staring into the starry abyss that was situated above his head. This sky was slowly becoming the only constant in his life. His friends weren’t constants. Not even Tommy, the boy who had been exiled; Dream being the only one allowed to see him.

How had everything gone so horribly wrong? He had ruled an entire nation, everything he said went, why had he thrown that away? He had allowed his humanity to get the best of him. There were so many occasions when he could have killed those who opposed him, but he didn’t. Tommy, who was constantly denying his will, was still alive. He hated the humane side of himself.

Rulers weren’t allowed to have humanity. He learned that as the wars raged on. He couldn’t show mercy, it destroyed entire countries. L’manberg fell because he didn’t show mercy, but here he was, not approaching as a war raged on. But this war was in his head.

The land was relatively calm. There were small disputes, but Dream could avoid them. So why couldn’t he avoid the storm that raged on in his mind? He wanted the rain to stop, so he could see clearly and not drive off into the sea. He wanted to see something other than rain, anything.

George and Sapnap, his friends from the beginning, were on a different side than him. When had his morals ever gotten in the way of his friendships? Why was he letting them? He could control them, but he didn’t want to. He wanted them to get away from him, but he didn’t know why.

So there he sat, completely exhausted, under a starry sky that didn’t care about his existence. He looked upon it with envy. So many people he cherished had been sent to that starry sky, maybe he would join them. With his arm, injured from an arrow, bleeding out, he actually had a chance.

He laid down on the soft forest floor. His tired eyes looked at the sky, hoping it would be the last thing he would ever see. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with wars. He wouldn’t have to deal with his friends turning on him. He wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt of destroying Tommy. 

As he closed his eyes he felt a new sense of guilt; he was quitting. So many people were fighting for freedom and here he was giving up in a forest. Was it right for him to just die? Wilbur had died to destroy L’manberg, but his ghost still haunted them all. If Dream died, would he come back to help his friends as Wilbur had.

My L’manberg began to play in the back of his mind. Why had he started that war? There were children who had created a new home for themselves there. He was a horrible person for not wanting them to have their freedom. He only wanted control, and he had destroyed people’s lives for that.

“Dream?” a voice brought Dream from his thoughts. He glanced up to see Wilbur. Not the Wilbur who blew up L’manberg, no, the Wilbur who didn’t remember. This was Ghostbur; the Wilbur who escaped the hate by dying.

“Hey, what are you doing all the way out here? I thought you spent most of your time with Tommy nowadays?” Dream inquired, looking at the pale complexioned ghost.

“I do usually, but something made me look for you. Maybe it was impending doom. Technoblade is in this forest, if he finds you he will kill you,” Ghostbur warned.

“Maybe he should,” Dream said, turning away from the ghost.

“You can’t die now, there is a war to fight,” Wilbur stated, sitting next to the green clad man.

“You think I don’t know about the war, Will? Of course I know about it! I started it, because I was power crazed but I don’t want it anymore. I want it to all stop. I exiled Tommy, I ruined him. My best friends hate me! If Technoblade kills me then I can get away from this and Technoblade can have all the power he craves. He deserves it,” Dream yelled.

“And what makes you think I will do better than you?” a new voice inquired. Technoblade.

Dream spun around, his neck cracking as he did so. The males shock was covered by the smiley mask on his face. Technoblade stood there, wielding no weapon. He could have easily shot him with a bow but he didn’t. Why didn’t he kill him?

“You know power, Technoblade. You know how to use it,” Dream answered, standing up to walk over to the male.

“So do you, Dream. You know power as well as I do, but you don’t like it. That’s the difference between you and me, you don’t want the power and I crave it. I need it to survive,” Techoblade stated.

“Then take it,” Dream said, handing a sword to Technoblade.

“What did you tell Tommy as he peered into a pool of lava contemplating death?” Technoblade inquired.

“It’s not your time to die,” Dream responded.

“It is not your time to die now, Dream. People are waiting for me to kill you, and I do not plan to do so yet. I don’t believe it would be a victory to kill you out of pity. So stop this stupid act and get ready to duel me,” Techno stated, handing the sword back to Dream.

“I’m not waging a war anymore. Here, take these, they’re the return papers for Tommy, fully signed and written. He is allowed to return whenever he wants. The placement of his discs is encrypted so that only he will know where they are. He is the one who will take my place. Now, kill me,” Dream insisted.

“Are you serious right now? What about Sapnap and George? What about Tommy?” Techno looked at the green clad male who was trembling in his spot. Was he really so desperate to die that he would beg his enemy to kill him?

“Do you really think they care, Techno? I ruined their lives with war. There is not a single person in this world that doesn’t want my head on a silver platter. So deliver it, Techno. You know that you would love the glory of killing me, so why not do it? You said before, you crave the power, so take it from me,” Dream said.

“Power can not be taken when the person in power is like this, Dream. You hold no power right now, and you won’t while you’re like this,” Ghostbur said, laying a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder.

“They were kids and I put them through a war. Tommy isn’t even eighteen yet and I exiled him because he was the only person who would actually defy me. I ruined lives, Will. If Techno won’t kill me then I swear I will walk right into their walls, unarmed,” Dream stated.

“And when you do, not a single arrow will be shot or a sword slung,” Techno declared.

“I...I need to go,” Dream stated before running off in a different direction. He had just told one of his number one enemies that he was broken. He would lose everything now. He wanted to lose it, but not to Technoblade. No, Technoblade wouldn’t kill him in this state; Tommy would.

Dream endured the journey to get to Tommy and when he entered the land that belonged to the exiled man, he did a double take. Tommy was waiting for him. Why was Tommy waiting for him?

Tommy was not waiting for him alone, Ghostbur was there. How did Ghostbur get here before he had. He hadn’t told Tommy, had he? No, Dream needed to die, Tommy had to do it.

“I need the papers first,” Tommy said.

“Tommy, you can’t do this. It isn’t right.You know better than anyone what it’s like to be broken,” Ghostbur argued.

“Because of me. I am the reason he is broken, and now I need him to kill me for that. Once I die, he will know where his discs are and he will have the power,” Dream spat back.

“He is a kid, Dream. He doesn’t need the power. You know more than anyone what it’s like to have power at a young age,” Ghostbur snapped.

“Here are the papers,” Dream turned to Tommy and gave him the books that contained all of the information for his exile.

“I have to read them first, but then, I’ll kill you,” Tommy stated.

“I will sit here and wait,” Dream nodded and sat on the bench.

Unbeknownst to the masked male, Ghsotbur had slipped away again. This time the ghost was headed for a small house where George and Sapnap would be located. He needed to stop the fall of the green male. The male could not fall.

Dream sat on the bench and watched as his starry sky turned to a sunlit sky. He watched as his sense of comfort drifted away, as his constant disappeared. The day would never bring as much comfort as the night. For the day brought light, and his life was shrouded in darkness. He didn’t like how the sun taunted him. It made him feel insignificant.

He looked over to the hut where Tommy was reading the book of his exile. Dream had planned to give the book to the boy anyway. However, having himself killed for it seemed like a better option. If Tommy slayed the great Dream, then he would be praised. People wouldn’t detest his return.


	2. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy joins the dream team but it messes up his sleep schedule

When the dream team let everyone know that there would be a new addition to their group, Tommy didn’t think anything of it. He was a sixteen year old kid who was just winging it. He was excited to know how it would be though, not expecting what he would hear.

He had been on call with Wilbur and Techno, Phil having left about an hour ago, when he received a notification from Discord. It was Dream, asking that he be added to the call. Tommy typed back a quit sure before adding Dream into the discord call.

“Hey guys,” Dream greeted, excitement lacing his tone.

The sleepy bois had a hunch that Technoblade would be the new addition to the Dream Team. It would make the most sense, seeing as how Techno was a god when it came to Minecraft. Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy were all extremely excited and were hoping that it would be Techno. The male deserved it after all of his hard work. Techno, however, was happy with his group, he didn’t really want it to change.

“Hello Dream, how are you?” Wilbur asked. He was the only one who was awake enough to greet the male. It was four a.m for Wilbur and Tommy and although it was only 8 p.m for Techno the male had begun to doze off.

“I’m good, do you guys want to know who we’re adding to the Dream Team?” Dream asked.

Suddenly everyone was very awake. This was either going to be an early reveal or it was one of them. The boys didn’t know which they prefered. They had a really strong bond and they didn’t want to stupid thing like the Dream Team messing it up.

“YEs,” Tommy beamed, sitting up straight in his chair. He hoped that it was Techno, he wanted the man to grow more. Wilbur liked where he was at and Tommy did too, but Techo wanted to expand his domain. The best way to achieve that would be the Dream Team.

“It’s Tommy, if he wants to be a part of it,” Dream stated.

Silence rang through the call, as Tommy stared in shock at the screen. Why had they chosen him? He wasn’t funny like Wilbur. He wasn’t a god like Techno. He wasn’t a hardcore man like Phil. He was just Tommy, the most boring of the SBI. But for some reason they chose him.

“Oh my gosh, Tommy, this is great!” Wilbur exclaimed.

“I’m so proud of you Tommy,” Techno beamed.

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts as he listened to the praise his friends gave him. He was shocked, but how could he turn this down? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Wilbur and Techno seemed like they wanted him to do it, so he had to agree.

“Really? I would love to!” Tommy forced himself to sound thrilled. He was silently hoping that he would still have time for his online family.

“So you want to join?” Dream inquired.

“Yeah, it would be a lot of fun. I mean I somewhat like you guys too, so…” Tommy joked.

“That’s great! I will call you tomorrow so we can discuss all of the details. You guys have a great night!” Dream chirped before leaving the call.

“I am so proud of you Tommy! They chose you over hundreds of YouTubers,” Wilbur congratulated.

“Yeah, I hope my schedule doesn’t get too full now” Tommy muttered quietly.

“If it ever gets too much for you and you don’t have the guts to tell them, tell me. I will put an end to their crap real quick,” Techno offered.

Tommy smiled at Techo’s small show of affection. It wasn’t common for Technoblade to say things like that, but when he did it was to the people he cares about. It made Tommy’s heart swell to think that Technoblade cared about him. His idol was someone who would now protect him at any and all costs.

“I know Tech. I will always call you first,” Tommy reassured the male.

“No, no, a group call. Stop having favorites Toms,” Wilbur laughed.

“Oh right, I have to group call Techno and Phil, you’re right Wil. How could I forget about Philza Minecraft,” Tommy retorted.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime gremlin child?” Wilbur asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t have a bedtime. Besides I want to talk to you guys,” Tommy explained.

“Ok, but don’t you have school tomorrow?” Techno questioned.

“Technically yes, but it would be pointless to go to sleep now. What if I fall asleep and don’t wake up to my alarm?” Tommy argued.

“That’s not a good reason to not sleep, Tommy. If you’re tired enough to sleep through your alarm you shouldn't go. I know how light of a sleeper you are,” Wilbur admonished.

“Yeah, but I have a test. Besides I have to be awake in like three hours anyway, so I wouldn’t be able to get good rest,” Tommy counters.

“Fine, but you have to go to sleep when you get home from school,” Wilbur stated.

“Ok, so what do you think about us making a video on Saturday? I was thinking the three of us and Phil could add in like some really weird codes that change the game dynamics periodically and we have to try to beat the game,” Tommy suggested.

“That sounds cool, I think I am free Saturday, what time?” Techno asked.

“I don’t know yet I have to talk to some people from school. We are meeting at the library on Saturday to do a project so it will probably be after that,” Tommy explained.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll let Phil know,” Wilbur stated.

Tommy felt his eyes drifting shut, but he forced them to stay open. He wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. He didn’t know what being in the Dream Team meant, but he assumed it meant a lot less time with his online family.

The blonde listened as his two friends, practically his brothers, bickered over who would get to tell Phil about Tommy’s plans. Usually Tommy would tell Phil, but this was too entertaining to interrupt. A small smile formed on the young boy's face and he listened to them talk, not giving his own inputs.

At seven Motherinnit walked into the room to see Tommy playing minecraft and not looking like he knew what time it was. She informed him briefly of the time.

“Yeah, I gotta shower, but then I’ll head downstairs,” Tommy nodded. He stood up, and stretched before he started to grab his clothes for school.

A part of him wanted to just ditch the day, but he knew he couldn’t. He had a test in maths and english. If he wasn’t there today, then he would have to make up the tests during his free block and he didn’t want to do that. His free block let him do his homework.

He stumbled into the bathroom, and began to shower. He didn’t even wait for the water to warm-up, allowing the cool shock to wake him up. Tommy quickly showered and stepped out of the shower, dryinging off and throwing on his clothes.

The day flew by after that. He did his tests, not doing well on either. He finished all of homework at school, so he didn’t have to worry about that. But as he was walking home, he received a discord call from Dream.

“Hey, Big Man, what’s up?” he questioned.

“I was going to just text you, but Sapnap, George, and I are planning on making a video today that addresses you joining the Dream Team. I figured we could just do a simple minecraft video, like beating the game. It doesn’t have to be anything special, just addressing the situation,” Dream explained.

“That sounds good, what time?” Tommy asked, his voice gaining a new energy as excitement filled his bones.

“Well, George said you should be getting home from college about now, so I was thinking when you got home, unless you had homework,” Dream explained.

“I’m still a few blocks away from my house, but I did all of my homework at school, so we can do it when I get there, I will just have to boot up my PC,” Tommy stated.

“Great, also, we want to see your editing skills, so do you wanna edit the video? Just so you can show us how you would edit it,” Dream inquired.

“That sounds like a great idea, I have been meaning to touch up on it anyway. Usually I have editor Larry do my editing, so it will be nice to do it on my own again,” Tommy agreed.

“Great, just call me when your PC is booted up so we can get started,” Dream said and left the call.

Tommy sighed, exhaustion washing over him like a wave. He forgot how hard it was to stay awake after not sleeping. His eyes drifted open and closed as he walked. When his house was in view he let out a sigh of relief and walked inside.

“Hey Toms, how was school?” his mother greeted.

“Good, I’m gonna be recording with Dream today, so I need to be left alone. Also, I finished my homework, so don’t worry,” he said.

“Ok, I actually needed to tell you that your father got another business call, so we are going to be leaving soon,” she said.

“How long this time?” Tommy asked, grabbing an energy drink and a coke from the fridge.

“They think it might be a month or more. I called a friend of mine and she said she would stop by weekly and check on you, but we leave tomorrow at noon,” She said.

He knew his mom hated leaving, but she had to go. His dad had a very important job and he needed to travel a lot. They learned very quickly that Tommy couldn’t travel with them as he got too anxious being away from places he was comfortable with. So he had started to stay home when he was ten. He had spent a lot his childhood alone. But he lived for when they came home with their hugs and their gifts.

“Ok, well are we having dinner together tonight?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, at nine your father should be home, and we’ll have dinner,” she nodded.

Tommy gave a nod before he scampered up the stairs. He was not excited for them to leave, but he was excited to record with the Dream Team. He was about to record with the DREAM TEAM. He was thrilled.

He called Dream as soon as his PC booted up. Dream answered, adding Sapnap and George to the call right away. They started to record, joking around and just altogether having a good time. Tommy had turned his status to offline, so WIlbur and Techno wouldn’t worry.

At around eight they stopped recording and were just talking amongst themselves. Tommy then remembered that he needed to talk to them about Saturday. He needed to record with the SBI and he needed to know when he was available.

“Hey, I am recording a video with Techno, Phil, and Wil on Saturday, are we doing anything then or am I able to just record with them?” Tommy asked.

“Oh, we were gonna do a vid for Sapnap’s channel and start the plans for the one for George’s,” Dream answered.

“Yeah, why don’t we do ours in the morning and you do the other one in the afternoon,” George offered.

“Well, could we start the recording at like midnight on saturday? I have a project that I have to do. I know that George is in Dream's time, so if we can record on Friday for you guys, would that be ok?” Tommy offered.

“I don’t see why that would be a problem, but don’t you have a bedtime?” Subpoena teased.

“Har Har, no I don’t. Besides, tomorrows Friday, so it won’t even be that bad. As long as I get a good night's sleep tonight, then it will be fine,” Tommy explained.

“See how he is so willing to sacrifice his sleep for us George? Remember how you slept through literally all of our lore streams?” Dream mocked.

“Sorry guys, but I have to go. My parents are going on a business trip tomorrow and they’re going to be gone for a bit so we’re having dinner together,” Tommy informed.

“Yeah no, that’s fine. We will send you our pov’s and you can edit. We would like for it to be done by the time we start recording tomorrow, so we can review what you did,” Dream stated.

“Yeah, I can do that. Ok, bye guys!” Tommy dismissed and left the call. He ran down the stairs to see his mom making dinner.

“Hey Tom’s it looks like your dad is running late. Dinner is ready though, so he said we could eat without him. He said he will take you to school tomorrow, so you could see him before he leaves,” she smiled and handed him a plate of food.

“Do you mind if I just go back up to my room? I have a video that I need to have edited by Midnight tomorrow and we talked earlier. I’m used to you guys leaving, you don’t have to do this weird guilty dinner everytime you leave,” he asked.

“OH uh, yeah you can go back to your room. Just make sure you get enough rest, tonight, you look exhausted,” She nodded before turning back to the food.

Tommy took his plate up to his room and started to download the video files he would need for editing. He watched all of the recordings all of the way through, pulling out his favorite clips. He worked with the text and everything. By the time it was two in the morning, he just had to edit the clips together.

He opened discord and saw that Wilbur, Phil, and Techno were all active. He immediately joined thier group call, to find that they were all in the call, talking about Technoblade’s day. They were talking about how Techno had obliterated a bedwars game. It was funny to hear.

“Hey, Tommy! What are you doing awake? Did you go to sleep as soon as you got home from school?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy didn’t know if he should lie or tell the truth, but he inevitably decided to lie. He thought about how it was two in the morning, which means that if he went to sleep as soon as he got home, that would mean that he had slept for eight hours, if he had just woken up.

“Yeah, I just woke up,” Tommy answered.

“Oh, well did you sleep well?” He inquired.

“Yeah, I think I am going to be up for the rest of the night. That was like eight hours worth of sleep,” Tommy lied. It was actually because he was trying to make sure that he was able to finish editing the video.

“Well, did you see any of Techno’s live stream today?” Phil asked.

“No, I never watch that guy do anything,” Tommy laughed.

“Oh, buzz off child,” Techno growled.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno were able to sleep all day, Tommy however had school. He knew it was bad to stay up this long with minimum amounts of sleep, but he missed his family.

As the early hours of the day moved on, Tommy’s mom walked into the bedroom to see Tommy talking to his friends. She smiled softly and exited the room. She didn’t know when Tommy went to sleep, but she was glad that this pseudo-family has fixed the void her and her husband created in Tommy’s lives.

“Oh shoot, I have to get ready for school. I will call you guys tomorrow, are we still on for recording?” Tommy questioned.

“Yeah, but we still need to know what time,” Techno laughed.

“Oh right, how does six sound? Or is that bad for Tecno because it will be like ten in the morning?” Tommy asked.

“No, that works. Now go get ready for school gremlin,” Techno snorted.

Tommy left the call after saying goodbye to everyone and telling them he loved them. He stood and put on some clothes, grabbing his school bag, and leaving the room. Tommy talked to his mom and his dad for the last time for a month or more while they drove him to school and then he suffered through the school day as if it were the same as the day prior.

The only thing that was different about this school day from the last was that he was not able to finish his school work. He had so many assignments that he needed to finish. He wanted to sleep all day Sunday so he knew he needed to do them today. He knew he needed to sleep, but school was more important.

So when he got home he spent a couple of hours editing the video, then he started on his homework. He had just about finished it when he got a call on Discord. He looked and saw that it was Dream, and it was midnight.

“Hey, Dream, you wanna help me with the last two questions of my math homework?” Tommy asked.

“Maybe later, you have all weekend to do your homework, let’s record!” Dream whined.

“That’s true, I can do it tomorrow. Well let’s get started,” Tommy nodded.

So the night followed the same routine as the other. He recorded with the Dream Team, and reviewed his editing. They claimed that they loved the editing style more than any of theirs, so they spent nearly three hours, learning how he did it. By the time they finally stopped, it was because Tommy had to meet up with the people he had a project with.

“Ok, bye guys, I will talk to you either tomorrow or Monday, bye!” Tommy dismissed and left.

His tired limbs slumped through the streets and he finally made it to the library, late by like ten minutes. He was working with these two girls, who were actually stuck with him. No one else wanted him as a partner.

“Tommy, did you happen to bring a laptop, Sarah left hers at home and mine apparently is broken,” Ashley asked.

“Oh yeah, I actually have my laptop and my hard drive,” Tommy nodded.

The rest of the day was filled with awkward interactions between the group. But they had finished it by four and were getting lunch together to discuss the points they might have left out. Ashley said she would go back and add them.

Tommy was getting a call to his mobile at six as he was walking home, because he was supposed to be recording. He had completely forgotten about his family and the video they were supposed to make. He hadn’t even made sure they had the code needed for the idea.

“Hey Wilbur,” Tommy answered.

“Hey, where are you? We’re all ready to record and stuff for you,” Wilbur said.

“Sorry, I am about to be home. I was out with these two girls from school. We did that project I told you about. We got lunch after to make final discussions and I am walking home now, I am only like ten minutes away,” Tommy explained.

“Oh, do you still not have a car?” Techno’s voice chirped in.

“Jesus, Tech, I did not know you were in the call. Your voice is very shocking. But no, I don’t,” Tommy answered.

“What about your parents? Can they not drive you?” Phil inquired.

“Well no, because they left for a business trip yesterday morning,” Tommy answered.

“So you’re all alone?” Wilbur elaborated.

“Yeah, it’s ok though. I am used to it. They usually leave at least once a month,” Tommy informed.

“Oh, that is not good parenting. Why don’t we come by tomorrow and keep you company?” Phil offered.

“Techno, lives in America,” Tommy muttered, as if they had forgotten.

“Tommy, I told you the other day, I flew in and I am staying with Phil,” Techno laughed.

“Oh, I must’ve been dozing off,” Tommy sheepishly shrugged.

They all talked and when Tommy got home the recording began. It was different from recording with the Dream Team. These people were his family. Sure he hadn’t slept in like two days, but it was nice. He was having the time of his life.

Soon it was three in the morning and they were all just laughing and talking with each other. Phil said he had to leave so he could sleep before he had to drive for like four hours to get to Tommy’s house. They would be at Tommy’s house at noon so he would be getting like four hours of sleep, before he had to leave.

“We should all go to sleep. I love you guys goodnight,” Wilbur smiled.

“Love you guys too, goodnight,” Techno responded.

“Yeah love you, goodnight,” Tommy laughed before leaving the call.

Tommy was about to go to sleep when he remembered his math homework. If the entire SBI was coming over, he wouldn’t want to be doing math homework. So he started to work on it, not able to concentrate. He spent one hour on each of the last two questions, but he was finally done by five in the morning.

He thought about just going to sleep then, but then he realised that he needed to have a clean house and food. Tommy didn’t want anyone to worry about his lifestyle, so he would have to fake a good one. So he spent three hours cleaning the entire house, top to bottom.

Now that he was able to go to the grocery store, he did. He brought his wagon and he went grocery shopping. He bought enough groceries to feed the SBI. He was getting more and more tired but this was going to be a good day. He didn’t care that he hadn’t slept, he just wanted it to be a good day.

“Thank you sir, have a nice day,” the cashier said. Tommy gave a curt nod and left the store.

When he got home it was ten and Tommy decided to take a shower then make some food for everyone. And so he did just that. He answered the door for the SBI at exactly 12:03.

“Hey guys!” he beamed.

“Hey, Tommy,” came the collective response.

“I went to the grocery store and got groceries, so I made chips and fish. I know it is really simple, but I didn’t know if you guys even liked it,” Tommy explained.

“Oh, we didn’t even know you were gonna cook. Phil was going to take us to get fast food after we saw you,” Wilbur laughed.

“Oh, we can still do that if you want! I really am not that good of a cook,” Tommy offered.

“No we want to try your food, now please lead the way,” Phil smiled.

Tommy led them inside, showing them around. Techno took note of Tommy’s sluggish movements, and thought he would ask Tommy about it after they ate. A lot of people got sluggish when they were hungry so after they are Techno would be able to tell if it was hunger or exhaustion.

“So what are we going to do today?” Tommy asked.

“We were thinking about eating lunch and then playing some video games. Then we were thinking about going to a park or maybe just a trip to the mall. Then I figured I could treat you all to a fancy dinner,” Phil answered.

“That sounds like so much fun!” Wilbur chirped.

They all ate and talked about their plans for the day. Another topic of conversation was the fact that Tommy was a good cook. It was not expected from the rambunctious boy. They just enjoyed each other's company.

Techno took notice of how Tommy just grew more and more sluggish. He was just going to ignore it, but as they were about to leave for the park he saw Tommy trip and fall, because of exhaustion. The male knew he had to call the teen out on it.

“Hey, Tommy are you okay? Did you not end up going to sleep last night?” Techno calmly asked, trying not to sound pushy.

“Uh, I, uh. Ok, so I may have lied a bit,” Tommy muttered.

“What did you lie about Tommy?” Wilbur asked, concern lacing his tone. He lead a sleepy Tommy over to the couch.

“Uh, I lied about sleeping the other day. I woke up on Wednesday and I haven’t actually slept yet,” Tommy explained.

“Tommy, that isn’t healthy, why didn’t you sleep?” Phil inquired.

“Well, Wednesday night I was talking to Techno and Will. Then I promised I would go to sleep but Dream needed me to record with him, so I did that instead. After recording I had to edit the video. But I was lonely so I talked to all of you Thursday night. On Friday I had to do more editing and I had a lot of homework. Then I had to record again because of Dream and that was until like eight in the morning. So then I had to go to the library for my project and then as you know I recorded and talked to you guys. Then I cleaned the house and had to go to the grocery store, because I didn’t have any food and I didn’t want you guys to worry. So here we are,” Tommy rambled sleepily.

“Yeah, come on you need to go to sleep,” Techno and Phil said simultaneously.

“No, I wanted this to be a long and fun day,” Tommy argued.

“What if we have a fun day tomorrow and you just stay home,” Phile offered.

“Ok, Will you stay while I sleep?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, here, let’s watch a movie and you can sleep in here with us,” Wilbur offered.

So they did. Techno, Wilbur, and Phil sat on the couch and Tommy laid across their laps like a cat. His head was in Phils lap and the father figure threaded his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Techno drew circles on Tommy’s back. Wilbur did the same thing but on the boy's calves.

He fell into a deep sleep, feeling the love of a family that was never truly his until this moment. In this moment, the family was his. These were the people who loved and cared for him. This was his family, and he could sleep knowing he would always have them.


	3. What's a family if not loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has never had a good experience with family

Phil wasn't the best father, sure he had trained Technoblade and he had taught Will a lot about music, but when Tommy came, he gave up. He had left the three boys by the time Tommy had turned two.

The eldest by two minutes, Technoblade was constantly sent letters by their father. He requested that Technoblade join him whenever he wanted.

Technoblade didn't leave for three years. He taught Tommy how to fight and how to hunt. Things a five year old shouldn't truly know. But every night he would read stories to the young boy.

Technoblade knew a lot of things. If it wasn't for his help, Tommy would not have gotten as far as he did. But nothing good lasts forever.

A few months after Tommy's fifth birthday, Technoblade left. He left leaving, the now fifteen the old, Wilbur to watch over Tommy. Wilbur was really good at teaching Tommy how to read and write.

The two of them relied on each other, for years and years. Tommy knew that Wilbur missed his father and his brother. He knew that Wilbur would leave eventually.

Some nights, Tommy would curl up in Technoblade's bed and read his books. He would imagine that Technoblade was holding him close and running his fingers through his hair. He would imagine Techno's deep voice reading the tales of greek heroes who died for their loved ones. He would imagine that his brother was here.

On those nights Wilbur would listen to his little brother cry from his losses. He knew that the boy was suffering just as much as he was, but he hated that Tommy cried. If Wilbur didn't cry, why did Tommy?

It wasn't until Tommy was eight that Wilbur left. He had left the boy without a word in the middle of the night. Leaving Tommy with only the memory of his family.

He cried and cried, wanting nothing more than to have a family that would return and hold him. He found himself sitting in the snow, waiting for his brothers to walk up to the house with tears in their eyes. He wanted them to tell him that they missed him.

At the age of ten, Tommy started to right letters to his family. He never sent them, he just wrote them. The letters were left in the bedrooms of the recipient, but never received. He knew they never would be, but it helped him feel better.

He had also started to practice fighting again. When Technoblade finally came back, Tommy wanted his brother to be proud of him. So he worked and worked at being better.

He would sometimes stay up all night practicing with a sword, not sleeping until he perfected his stance. He would hunt animals for sport, staying as silent and stealthy as possible.

By the age of twelve Tommy was a fully functioning human. He knew he was a child, but it was nice to be somewhat mature. He knew that if he wanted to survive he needed to be an adult, so that's what he became.

At the age of fourteen Tommy met a young boy in the forest behind him family home. The boy was lost, his family having died in a village fire. So Tommy took him in.

They became best friends. Neither of them questioned their past, only looking to the future. On nights when Tommy missed his family so much that he couldn't breathe, Tubbo was there to comfort him. And on nights that Tubbo had screaming fits in his sleep, Tommy was there to read him the same bedtimes stories Technoblade had read him.

At the age of sixteen Tommy awoke to the sounds of people in his loving room. He hadn't heard the sound of voices in his loving room since he was five. He had been alone for eight years, well six if you included his time with Tubbo. He assumed it was a robbery.

However, as the blonde ran down the stairs he saw familiar long pink hair. There in the middle of his family home stood two people; Technoblade and Wilbur. They had aged a lot, now being about twenty-six if Tommy wasn't mistaken.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, his voice coming off harsh and mean.

"Well, we came.tonsee you," Wilbur answered.

"Why? You didn't come see me when I needed you," Tommy snarled at the taller men.

Tommy had always been tall, turns out his brothers had been too. Wilbur stood about three inches taller than him and Technoblade about two. He hates that they had that power over him.

"I wanted to come see you so many times, but my map was burned in in an explosion and I couldn't find my way back here. This place is in the middle of nowhere. When I finally found Phil, he said he only had an address, messengers always sent his letters. So we sent a letter to Will. Will said he would come help to find us and when he did, we couldn't find out way back to you," Technoblade explained.

"Well, now you're here, but I don't need you anymore. It doesn't take eight fucking years to find a person. I figured everything out on my own you can leave now," Tommy growled.

"No, we're staying. This is our home too," Wilbur argued.

"Is it? Tell me, what makes this your home other than the fact that you lived here overnight years ago?" Tommy bit back.

"We grew up here Tommy. The only reason it is here is so we would have a place to go if we ever needed one," Technoblade informed.

"Right and it was here for me to be raised. But guess what, I didn't have anyone. I spent years waiting for you guys to come back. For an entire year I would sit on the front porch and wait, hoping to see either one of you walk through the clearing with a broad smile on your face because you would get to see your little brother again. I when I was ten I started writing letters to you guys, everyday, I still do it. I never sent them though, because why would you read them? If you couldn't come home for my birthday or Christmas, why would you read my letters? I spent years hating myself because I didn't know why you would leave me all alone. I didn't know what made me so unlovable that you just left. Then I met Tubbo and he has been here for me more in these last two years then you two were for my entire life," Tommy ranted.

"You wrote us letters?" Technoblade spoke after an eerily long silence.

"Yeah, a lot of them. Every day for the last six years so about two thousand one hundred and ninety letters for you, Will, and Phil," Tommy explained.

"Can we read them?" Wilbur asked.

"Sure, your rooms haven't changed since you left. Actually, Techno, all of your books are in my room but if you want them back you can have them. Tubbo just likes bedtime stories," Tommy said.

"No, you can keep them," Technoblade stated.

Tommy left the two of them to read their letters and he went to his room to wake up Tubbo. He had to warn the boy of the new people. He knew that Tubbo didn't like surprises.

"Hey, Tubbo, hey, wake up," Tommy gently shook the boys shoulder.

"Tommy?" Tubbo groggily asked, waking up from his deep sleep.

"Hey, just thought you should know my brothers are here," Tommy informed.

"Really? Why?" Tubbo inquired.

Tubbo hated Tommy's brothers with a passion. He hated that they had caused Tommy so much pain and suffering. He hated that they had left a young child all alone to fend for himself. He hated that Tommy still loved them even after what they did.

"They said they have been trying to find this place for years. They wanted to come back but they didn't know where it was," Tommy answered.

"That sounds like bullshit. But that's fine. Do you want breakfast?" Tubbo asked.

"Yeah, let's go make breakfast," Tommy nodded, standing up and leading Tubbo out if the room.

He stopped and looked at his brothers rooms, the door closed as they usually were, the only difference is that there were people behind them. Or maybe there weren't. Maybe his brothers left, climber out their windows to escape the unlovable Tommy.

"Hey, do you want breakfast?" Tommy asked, poking his head into Wilbur's room. He thought that would be the most discrete way of seeing if the male was here.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Wilbur smiled a letter in his hand.

Tommy left the room, going to Techno's next. Tubbo followed on his tail, not wanting to leave the boy alone. He didn't want his best friend to be hurt again.

"Hey Techno, we're making breakfast. We can make you some if you want, no ooh involved," Tommy laughed at the last part, looking at the taller male.

The male looked up to see Tommy. There were tears in his eyes and he looked back down at the letter. He shrugged a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Uh, yeah that sounds good," Technoblade nodded, wiping a few years from his eyes.

Tommy left the room, going to the kitchen to make pancakes and eggs. Tubbo made homemade orange juice and fed the animals outside.

After an hour the breakfast was made and Tommy was yelling at his brothers that breakfast was ready. The pounding of feet was almost familiar to him. It sounded like a happy memory, tainted by loneliness.

Technoblade and Wilbur sat at the table, in the chairs they used to sit in. Tommy hadn't let Tubbo sit in those chair, he actually had to bring in a spare chair for Tubbo to sit in. It never bothered the young boy.

"Why didn't Phil come with you guys?" Tommy decided to ask before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Well, Phil, he hated this place," Technoblade explained.

"Yeah, he says it brings back memories he doesn't like. He said that if you were up for it he would love if you would visit him," Wilbur continued.

"Oh, um, also, this is Tubbo," Tommy said, switching the subject. He didn't want to visit Phil, but he didn't want to explain that.

"Hello, Tubbo. I am Technoblade and that is Wilbur," Technoblade stated, pushing his link hair out of his face as to avoid getting syrup in it.

"I don't like you guys," Tubbo stated , crossing his arms.

"Tubbo, be nice," Tommy said, kicking his best friend.

"No, they left you Tommy! Don't you realise that? I will not let them waltz in here like they're your brothers, because they aren't. I have seen you cry yourself to sleep every night for the last two years that we've know each other. I see how you state at the clearing in the forest longingly, hoping they will come to you. I know that you missed them, but they don't get to disappear for eight years and win my approval," Tubbo rambled.

"I read a lot of your letters. You trained because you wanted to impress me," Technoblade cut in.

"Oh, uh, yeah I did. I am still not as good as you were, but I try to train for at least an hour every day," Tommy explained.

"Maybe we could spare later," Technoblade offered.

"Listen, Tommy, we know we are shit brothers, but we want to try. We aren't leaving anytime soon, unless you want us to. If you want us to never come back then we won't. If you don't want to visit Phil, you don't have to. We want to do whatever makes you comfortable. We aren't here to mock you or use you. We are here because we made a lot of mistakes and you didn't deserve what we did to you," Wilbur informed.

"I have spent my entire life wanting you to come back. I want to try to do this. I know it isn't going to be easy, but I want to have my brothers back," Tommy mumbled.

Tubbo looked over at Tommy before storming out of the room. Immediately Tommy followed after his best friend. He didn't know what had upset him.

"Tubbo? Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?" Tommy asked as he entered the room.

"You just agreed to that? After everything they did to you, you agreed to that?" Tubbo yelled.

"Yes because they are my family! I haven't had family in eight years! Of course I fucking agreed to that," Tommy retorted.

"You haven't had family in eight years? Then what the fuck am I, Tommy? I have been here for two years and I have done more for you than they have. I held you while you cried. I have been here! We are family!" Tubbo cried.

"Tubbo, if you had a chance to rekindle your relationship with your family, wouldn't you do it?" Tommy whispered.

"Tommy, my family is dead. They didn't leave me by choice," he growled.

"You're right Tubbo, they didn't leave you by choice, you don't know what that feels like. I spent my entire life thinking they didn't want me. I thought that I was unlovable. Now they show up and they say hey we want you. Do you really think I could turn that down?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, let them stay, but I don't like it," Tubbo stated.

"Will you at least try, for me?" Tommy asked, holding Tubbo's hand.

"Only because you're like a brother to me," Tubbo smiled.

"You're the only brother that hasn't left me yet," Tommy smiled back.

The two of them walked back into the dining room to see Wilbur and Technoblade having a conversation. As soon as the younger two entered, the two eldest stopped talking and looked at them.

"How about that sparring session?"


End file.
